


I’m captain strand and we’re here to help with the, oh shit

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: I love the fact that we’re getting a crossover next week and I really can’t wait, there’s just one thing about it that’s irking me - why on earth did they decide that the teams were going to fight a wildfire in Texas when there was literally a wildfire happening in California at the time of writing?!Anyway, I thought I’d change it to the way I would have done it and I also included a few extra characters who would otherwise have not been in the original crossover.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	I’m captain strand and we’re here to help with the, oh shit

**118 - LA three weeks after the first wildfires were sighted**

“Right everyone! We’re off the clock for the next twelve hours, get a shower get food and get some rest cause I don’t know when we’re gonna be back!” Bobby shouted, looking at his team of worn out firefighters. 

Hen was dead on her feet, Chim was struggling to keep his eyes open and even Eddie and Buck were sitting down, exhaustion written across their haggard faces - something they literally never did during a debrief. The team had been fighting the fires for the last 14 days on a gruelling twelve hours on twelve hours off cycle - Hen and Chim had been evacuating people and tending to the injured, meanwhile Bobby had taken rest of the team, sans Buck and Eddie and was using them to set up a fire line. The two youngest, meanwhile had been commandeered by the hotshots due to their young ages and due to their having taken the tier one responders course - the duo had been spending their shifts riding into the heart of the danger on ATVs and helping fight the fire from within and were so exhausted that they had actually fallen asleep in the truck on the way back, normally the team would’ve laughed and taken photos of the pair snuggled together, however it just made everyone feel the separation from their own families even more keenly.

A dejected chorus of “Yes Cap” sounded through the bay, before Bobby pulled Buck and Eddie aside “You two, bed now. I know there’s stuff to clean and put away but this last fortnight has been harder on you two than anyone else - get some rest, cause you both look like shit”

”Thanks Cap” they both replied, in an uncharacteristically self-preserving gesture

Bobby then strolled back to his office just in time to hear his desk phone ring “Captain Nash, 118”

”Bobby, Chief Alonso here. The Austin fire department have offered us five teams to help fight this and because you’ve lost two firefighters to the hotshots we wanted to give you first dibs on who you get. There’s the 100th under Captain Connelly, the 34th under Captain Simpson, the 120th under Captain Nichols, the 126th under Captain Strand and the...”

”The 126 please, Strand and I know each other from conferences - I trust him to lead a good team”

”Okay Bobby, I’ll send them their orders now then. They’ll be here tomorrow evening, have their first day off after the 20 hour drive and then start in with you after that. You need their paramedics too?”

”No, Wilson and Han are covering our sector well - other stations are probably more in need, although I do need firefighters”

“Sure thing. We’ll set you up to do a video briefing with them in the morning, okay?”

”Yeah, what time?”

”Say 10am, we’re giving you all the morning off so you can brief them and so they can get to know your crew”

”Hallelujah”

”What was that?”

”Uhmm, great... I look forward to meeting them sir”

”Just messing with you Nash. You all deserve a break”

”Thanks Chief”

**126 - Austin 1 hour later:**

“Everyone, you know how we’re headed for LA tomorrow?”

”Yes Cap”

”Well, we’ve been given the details of the team we’re gonna work with. It’s the 118, I know their captain and I know he specifically requested us, let’s show him what we’ve got!” Owen concluded, trying to rally his troops.

”Cool, obviously I’d like it under different circumstances but they’ve got two absolute legends in that house” Marjan exclaimed excitedly

”Huh?”

”Firefighters Eddie Diaz and Evan Buckley. I can’t wait to work with them”

”Afraid your not going to be Marjan. They’re the reason Captain Nash got first pick - they’re both qualified tier one firefighters, they’re working with the hotshots so we’re being sent down to replace them and give a bit of extra manpower”

”I’ll have to phone Carlos - see what precinct’s gonna be taking him whilst we’re there”

”Are you riding with him or us Ty?”

”We thought it would be easier if we both just rode up in the truck Dad. Is that okay - we can take the Camaro if you want, but...”

”Yeah, that’s fine there should be a couple of spare seats in the truck”

”Thanks Dad”

”No problem Ty. Your boyfriend in the truck for 20 hours - I can give him the meet the parents experience from hell” Owen explained, causing the remainder of the team to start sniggering

”I think the fact that you could have him out on traffic duty for the rest of his career means that he’s already suffered the meet the parents experience from hell”

”Yeah, but for the next 20 hours we’re either teasing him or you - who’s it gonna be?”

”Him” Tk squeaked, forcing another bubble of laughter to occur.

**Next day:**

“Hello Captain Strand, you hear me?”

”Yeah, we hear y....” “Fuck! What happened now”

”Buck! The WIFI’s playing up again”

”That would be because I turned it off”

”Why did you do that?”

”It wasn’t working so I turned it off and am now turning it back on again. You know, literally the cornerstone of computer repair?”

”A bit of warning next time would be nice”

”Yeah, sorry Cap. Try that now”

”Hello, Owen, you hear me?”

”Loud and clear Bobby”

”Good, Buck whatever you did worked so just don’t move anything!”

”Right. Be in, in a second”

”So, Bobby. Is this your team?”

”Yeah, sure is. Henrietta Wilson and Howie Han - they’re my two firefighter - paramedics. Then David Anderson and Jamie Winters are the two firefighters you’ll be working with now that Alana and Roger from second shift have been relieved. And finally the 118’s very own hotshots Eddie Diaz and Evan Buckley” Bobby finished just as Buck was walking into the room and sat down next to Eddie. Giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before saying hello to everyone in Austin.

“Well, my team won’t be bringing in any more Paramedics - although we’re all qualified EMTs other than me and Judd, if you do need some help in that area we can provide it. Anyway, this is Judd Ryder - my 2IC, TK - my son, Carlos Reyes - his boyfriend who’ll also be tagging along and working with the LAPD, Marjan Marwani and Paul Strickland. Then finally we have Mateo Chavez - although we all call him probie even though he’s been with us for two years now”

”At least he didn’t pull an Eddie and try to convince everyone to call him eight pack when he first arrived” Hen cut in, clearly enjoying the wounded look the man gave her.

”I can attest to the fact that abs number 7 and 8 have since gone missing in action” Buck included with a cheeky smirk as he patted Eddie’s still impressive abdomen.

”Cap, can I report workplace harassment?” Eddie deadpanned, causing everyone to fall into fits of giggles

”Anyway” Bobby started, once everyone had calmed down “Onto a more serious note - we’re currently all active on the west side of the fire building a fire line to stop it reaching the city, I’d say we’ll still be doing that when you arrive. The police are helping with evacuations but they’ve borrowed Hen and Chim for the foreseeable future until that’s all done. As you know Buck and Eddie are also with the hotshots for now which will leave you all helping what remains of my crew on the fire line”

”How big is this thing. We’re watching the news but what are we looking at?”

”Its bad - they’re expecting us to be fighting it for another month or two at least, then they’ll start sending out of state crews like yours home, then us and then the tier one teams once it’s out”

”Is it under any sort of control?”

”No, it’s still spreading rapidly and at a very high temperature”

“By a very high temperature?”

“Bring plenty of water to drink - cause you’ll be sweating buckets as your shift goes on” Buck interjected

“Yeah, it’s brutally hot” Eddie agreed

”Okay...”

”Seriously, yesterday we were chatting with some of our team who are full time hotshots. They said they’ve never dealt with something like this before”

“What about our sleeping arrangements Bobby?” Owen then asked

”Well, it’s gonna be tight. My plan was to have Buck and Eddie share to free up a bed and maybe have TK and Carlos share too, then I’ve put a camp bed in my office, where I’ll be sleeping, which just leaves us with one more person than we have accommodation for. I was thinking I’d head out and buy another camp bed with the station card and put it up in the supply closet or something?”

”Sounds like a plan Bobby. See you tomorrow” Owen said, before he left in order to allow his team to get to know the 118’s firefighters.

”I was hoping to get to work with you two cause you’re like legends” Marjan was the first to speak

”Thanks, we would have loved to get to work more closely with you lot too - but we’re qualified to work with the hotshots and they suffered some early losses so...”

”Well, we were all looking forward to meeting the people _Marjan_ called legends too”

”Well, you’ll be done long before we are. But the next time we’re down to visit Eds’s family we’ll call in and have a catch up”

”You Texan Diaz?” Judd asked

”Yeah, El Paso. You know it?”

Carlos was the only one who nodded ”Vaguely - but generally I avoid small Texan towns like the plague unless I’m in uniform”

”Can’t really blame you - remember that shopkeeper the first time we went who simply refused to make eye contact with us?” Buck chuckled

”Yeah, we were the talk of the town for weeks after apparently”

”Honestly, that says more about them than us”

”Anyway. I heard that Captain Strand was trying to put together a team that could fly the flag for diversity, so I guess most of you are originally from out of state?”

”Yeah, Carlos, Judd and Mateo are all Texans then Dad and I are New Yorkers, Paul’s from Chicago and Marian’s from Miami”

”I guess your Dad’s reputation really did precede him then” Eddie said, shocked at how spread out the crew had been before coming together”

“Well it did, but I think mostly the fact that everyone knew he wasn’t making diversity hires was what got us all together. You know, if he wanted to make diversity hires he could have hired a Muslim woman who lived in Austin, or a trans man from Texas, or a gay man from Texas. But instead he actually cast the net out and looked for people with the qualities he wanted on his team”

”It’s nice working somewhere where you’re accepted isn’t it. Back in Pennsylvania my department didn’t accept or respect me at all and it was awful. I know you and Chim felt the same before Bobby took over the 118”

”You’re from Pennsylvania originally?”

”Yeah, grew up in Hershey and then joined the Pittsburgh FD part time when I was in college although I fell in love with the job and when I got my degree I reevaluated and joined the LAFD instead of coming out here to teach”

”You wanted to teach?” TK asked, curious about how similar this Evan Buckley was to him

”Yeah, majored in chemistry and minored in physics so they’d have been my subjects” nope, no longer similar to TK - History and Geography all the way

“He’s our resident child whisperer on calls too” Eddie added with a proud smile. “How the only person in this station who isn’t a biological parent is the best with kids makes absolutely no sense, but still”

”I’ve got some good experience from the best kid in the world” Buck said, turning all sappy

”Oh God, I think it’s twins” Marjan murmured, pointing at TK and Carlos curled up together and then pointing to Buck and Eddie

“Please don’t subject us to this” Paul said “one overly sappy workplace couple is more than enough for my tender ego”

”You get used to them. Eventually you just drown it all out like they’re drowning us out right now. Just be prepared for literally everything they say to each other to have some sort of innuendo in it” Chim replied morosely, laughing as he saw Buck’s outstretched middle finger.

“Anyway. We’re all looking forward to meeting you, but we need to hit the road in an hour if we have any hope of getting to y’all on time” Judd said, as he tried to talk his team out of chatting and into cleaning and stocking the trucks”

”Okay, see _y’all_ soon” Hen replied cheerily, before the call ended.

”I like them. I’ll be honest, I was initially worried about a crew from Texas being slightly awkward for us to work with - but I think the’ll fit right in” Buck said, as soon as they had left

”Yeah, not to mention we finally have the complete acronym” Chim replied

”Huh?”

”Hen covers the L, TK and Carlos have the G, you boys have the B and Paul has the T”

”Nice to know you think of your friends as collectables Howard” Hen replied dryly, although she was betrayed by the grin on her face

”Yeah, well gotta hire them all”

”He’s part of my family and isn’t he?” Buck moaned after the dreadful joke 

“Regrettably” Eddie concurred before the couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing at their coworker’s expression.

**The Next Day: truck 126**

“This is it guys. Now I’m gonna warn you all in advance children, Uncle Bobby’s station isn’t open plan like ours, so it’s not what we’re used to. Also, if you complain he will be brutally offended because the AFD gave me the money to remodel our place but the LAFD wouldn’t give him the money to buy a new coffee machine when their’s broke. Okay?” Owen said, with a completely straight face despite the laughing going on around him.

”Just to clarify to everyone who didn’t know. That is Owen Strand speak for ‘shamelessly big up our station to make them feel bad about theirs’ okay?”

“We got it don’t worry Ty” Carlos chuckled before they all hopped out of the truck.

”Captain Nash!”...

  
  



End file.
